Foreign
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Ibiki noticed it, she was flawless. Her skin was like a doll’s, her hair looked too soft and was too long and her eyes showed nothing but love. She was flawless because in their world she was a flaw. HinataIbiki mostly fluff for HopeoftheForgotten.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Notes: I said I'd bring out another one and here it is. Hopefully better than 'Welcome to Hell' which according to the people who reviewed was really good. Thanks for reading that one and here is the second Ibiki/Hinata story.

Foreign

He first saw her when she was twelve. Sweet and compassionate and always thinking of others, she was a strange one while Naruto, that blonde kid, was a funny one.

He was twenty-seven at the time and thought nothing more of her until he saw her a few years later, seven years later to be more precise and to him she hadn't changed a bit.

Her hair was long and her body had developed but her personality was the same, outside she looked nineteen, inside she was the same twelve year old who tried to give the answers of the test to Naruto.

Yet after all these years there was a slight, almost unnoticeable, change in her.

Ibiki noticed it, she was flawless.

Her skin was like a doll's, her hair looked too soft and was too long and her eyes showed nothing but love.

She was flawless because in their world she was a flaw.

Hinata was a Hyuuga, born to fight, to kill, to protect their family and become heiress and yet she showed none of what she was born for.

With his black eyes, hardened from years of battles and death, he would watch her.

From when she would work in the hospital to when she would help out at the girls flower shop, he didn't stalk her but watched her.

His scars made him recognizable to other shinobi easily. The way he tortured his enemies, he was famous for making them scream the most inhuman scream, how he made them give in was feared among his peers.

Not once in his life had he wanted to get to know someone as much as he wanted to know the Hyuuga girl.

Then one day something happened.

He was injured, badly, blood gushing from his opened wounds along his already badly disfigured chest and he knew that another scar would take up another patch of his skin in the later weeks.

His head was exploding with pain and his ear was bleeding and yet he was worried about the pain because the one person he had been watching for the last few months was leaning over his bleeding body and healing him.

Her hands covered in green and her clothes stained with blood, in a slightly sick way he hoped it was his, and his forehead had little beads of sweat.

He watched as her pearl white eyes narrowed and her tongue stick out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

It seemed only and hour had passed while she was healing him and after been checked out by a higher healer they placed him with the others who were recuperating.

"Y-you should b-be able t-to leave t-today," he watched her face turn into a pinkish color, interesting, "I-I'll get y-your papers." Her eyes not once contacted his; instead she looked at the board in her hands.

Ibiki was not a stupid man, he was anything but, he knew body language like the back of his hand, and after all he had to study it.

He waited until she came back with his papers, walking at a rushed pace while trying not to trip over her extra large white healers coat.

"H-here," she muttered still not looking at him, he smirked as he brushed his hand against hers while taking his papers.

He had to admit he enjoyed the way she blushed into a deep red from just a hand grazing.

"Where do I sign?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling out, he knew where to sign but he wanted her to come closer.

After months of watching this young woman from afar this was the first time he was close enough to her to see the lips of Hinata. The almost mismatched color in them, the bottom lip was darker than the top lip, he guesses because she's always biting her bottom lip.

He didn't know why he did it he's meant to be able to control himself, he is an elite shinobi.

But after she leaned closer to him and he smelt the scent of her watermelon shampoo coming from her he waited until she was close enough and moved his head just enough so his darker, older, and more rough lips brushed hers.

She was shocked, so much in fact that she jumped into the air, he found it amusing.

She stuttered without getting any words out, "I-I-I-I- u-u-um e-e-er," he watched her for moment as she stumbled around for words before settling to sat, "Y-y-y-you si-sign a-a-at t-the b-bottom." And with that she rushed off, her face redder than he had even thought possible for a person.

It took about six seconds before what he did set in.

He just kissed a woman who was almost fourteen years younger than himself, a woman who was so damn innocent and sweet.

'_I should not have done that!"_ He thought to himself as he walked out the doors of the hospital and then he felt it.

That foreign feeling settling in what he thinks might have been his heart.

'_Damn it_!' he growled inwardly, him and his stupid self were about to embark on something he never thought would happen and he knew that it was Hinata who caused this feeling.

Her stutter, her watermelon scent, her long soft hair and pearl eyes are going to haunt his sleep for the next few weeks until he figures out his next move.

He went to turn walk around the corner when something in the corner of his eye stopped him.

A flash of dark blue indigo running, he turned his head to see the young lady Hyuuga running towards him, needless to say even he was a tiny bit shocked to see a red faced Hinata rushing towards him.

He turned himself around as she approached him, her face still as red as before, he watched her mouth open and then he felt a little dizzy as he heard her words.

"I-I know y-you've been w-watching me," she whispered in her soft voice, "I-I've been w-watching you t-too."

He was a tiny bit confused to hear that, he _was_ an elite shinobi right? How could he not have noticed that she had known and had been watching him as well?

He stood there stony and seemingly cold, anyone would have backed away but not her, another one thing that made her flawless.

"A-and, a-and…" she reached up with her small and soft hands and cupped his rough cheeks before pulling his head closer to hers and pushing her own mismatched pink lips against his.

He had never felt such a strong emotion before and he could help himself but let that foreign feeling in and let it warm his whole body.

This drabble is for HopeoftheForgotten who wanted Hinata and Ibiki to end up together. I said I'd try but I wasn't sure if it would work out but while writing 'Test' this popped into my head and instead of 'Test' it came out as this.

Hope no one minds.

Jessica


End file.
